<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Trees and Into the Unknown by TheQueen_Crimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207490">Through the Trees and Into the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen_Crimson/pseuds/TheQueen_Crimson'>TheQueen_Crimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Elsa is Elias, Events of Frozen and Frozen 2 have already occurred, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Elsa (Disney), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, War, reader is female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen_Crimson/pseuds/TheQueen_Crimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seemingly loosing everything, you decide to take a stand to not let what was lost be in vain. With the help of a man you barely know but have heard plenty about, the former King of Arendelle, Elias, will stand by your side in these frightening times. Bringing new friendships, forgotten pasts, and deadly secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna &amp; Kristoff (Disney), Anna &amp; Olaf (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa &amp; Kristoff (Disney), Elsa &amp; Olaf (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Reader, Honeymaren (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Male!Elsa/Female!Reader, Past Anna/Hans (Disney) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Trees and Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, thanks for checking out Through the Trees and Into the Unknown. This is actually my first fan fiction, and my first Reader-Insert, I had a fun time writing this prologue and hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The heat was unbearable as you ran through the kingdom you called home, your left ankle howled in pain, flames licked at your skin as if trying to devour every inch of you, sweat and dirt stuck to your body but you couldn’t care less as you dodged a falling beam, the wood crackling harshly in your ear along with the loud beating of your own heart and screams of terror from others just as panicked.</p><p>Your home, the Kingdom of Alamoora, the place of childhood memories, family, and friends; was burning down in front of your own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The day started off like any other, waking up to smell of fresh bread and sweet muffins your father always made and the out of tune humming coming from your mother as she folded freshly dried linen she brought from outside downstairs.</p><p>Sitting up from your bed and stretching your arms with a long and loud yawn, you couldn’t quite remember the dream you had, but nonetheless you knew it was pleasant.</p><p>“Good Morning (Name)!” Your father shouted from downstairs, his voice always refreshing to hear, even after every morning.</p><p>“Morning Father!” You called down, swinging your legs over the side of the bed, and standing up. Seeing the warm sunshine that beamed through your window you instantly knew the forest close to the kingdom is calling you. Your love for the different types of flowers that grew there started as a young child, and as you grew, you made your love for them into a job, becoming a known Florist in the kingdom. Even creating a few pieces for King Vismery at one point when the Royal Florist was unavailable, a memory you hold very close to your heart.</p><p>            After getting yourself ready for the summer day, a light dress covering your body, it was your favorite colour, (f/c) to be exact, you ran down the stairs with a bright smile on your face. “Good Morning Mother.” You greet happily, seeing your mother folding the last white sheet and setting it into the straw hamper where the others lay piled neatly.</p><p>            “As to you my dearest jewel.” She returns, moving her hand up to push a fallen strand of her long hair behind her ear. Her eyes shimmered with knowledge, she could always read you, even if you couldn’t read yourself. “And what would your plan for today be?”</p><p>            “I need some fresh flowers, a customer ordered a few arrangements for,” You pause, furrowing your eyebrows to remember just what the event was, “A birthday party, if I’m correct.”</p><p>            Your mother opens her mouth to speak, a small smirk upon her lips, though is interrupted by your father, walking in with a small basket, a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a jar of jam placed carefully into it. “Off again to gather some more flowers for yourself, (Name)?” He smiles, moving to grab a small cloth off the pile your mother had just folded to perfection, you could hear her give a small huff from her husbands actions, and covers the contents of the basket within before handing it to you. “Be sure to stay safe, I woke with cold sweats and fragments of a nightmare.” His smile slowly falls from his face, obviously upset by not being able to remember the full context of the night terror he had.</p><p>            Your Father had always been soft spoken and kind man, everything you could ask for as the man who taught you your first steps and once kissed the bruises on your knees after a fall. “Of course, Father, I would never let my guard down.”</p><p>            “Good.” He nodded, pressing a small kiss to your forehead before making his way back into the kitchen, a soft and pleasant tune falling from his lips, one he’s quietly sang for as long as you could remember.</p><p>            You turn around with a spring in your step, moving towards the door, and picking up another basket right beside it, meant only for flowers, “Well I’m off!” You bid, opening the door, and walking out onto the busy cobblestone streets of Alamoora. A bright smile on your face as you deeply inhale the fresh air, tainted just slightly with smell of salty water coming from the sea that was only a couple streets down from your house.</p><p>            The Kingdom of Alamoora was a pleasant one, even more so when it came to the other Kingdoms, Alamoora hasn’t had a war in many centuries. The King, Vismery Dutchin, was a man of well thought out words and a quick tongue, no other Ruler even thought about the subject of disrespecting or attacking the fruitful lands in fear of irking the long list of Alamoora’s allies. King Vismery was also a kind man, the only one who should sit on the throne to rule, just like his father before him, and his father’s father, they understood that ruling a Kingdom wasn’t just politics and taxing, but truly caring for their subjects and making them live a comfortable life, one everyone could be happy off.</p><p>            It reminded you of the neighboring Kingdom of Arendelle, you haven’t been able to travel there but from what you’ve read in the library, it was one quite similar to yours. Your parents had the great pleasure of visiting it when they had gone away on their anniversary, leaving your five-year-old self with your Grandmother for two weeks. They spoke highly of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, who bumped into them after trying to catch their two rowdy children, Elias and Anna, who were both respectfully causing slight chaos for the townsfolk.</p><p>            The unfortunate news of the King and Queens death had greatly shocked Alamoora when their ship had gone overboard, many sending their respects to their children, who were eighteen and fifteen at the time. You couldn’t imagine losing your parent’s, they were the light of your life, filling your days with warm smiles and gestures of familiar love. The pressure of ruling falling upon Prince Elias at the same time must have torn him as well.</p><p>            Though, time has passed, and it has been six years since then.</p><p>            There was also word that Princess Anna had been crowned as Queen last autumn, and it made you wonder just why King Elias had stepped down from the Throne to give the title of Ruler to his younger sister. Three and a half years ago, you heard supposedly, that when Elias was crowned, it was discovered that the man had been blessed by the spirits to wield the power of ice and snow when he was born.</p><p>            Magic was nothing new, just extremely rare, especially when a person was born with the powers and not cursed. Though, it is rumoured, in ancient books, meant only for the eyes those worthy to read the texts, there was a way for one to gain powers.</p><p>            You stiffed a chuckle at your thoughts, gaining powers with nothing but a few sentences? A rumour indeed.</p><p>            “(Name)!” You hear a friendly and familiar voice call out, causing you to look around until your gaze stops on the sight of unkept black hair running directly towards you and stopping, your best friend Mayar looking at you with a wide grin. “What are you up to?”</p><p>            You look at your childhood best friend with distain, “Mayar, how in the world did you think it would be a good idea leaving your house with your hair like that!?” You huff out, quickly bringing your hands up to smooth down the obvious bedhead the man had. “I don’t understand how everyone swoons at the minor thought of you when you walk around so disheveled.” You smile at the loud laugh the man gives, despite your annoyance with his presentation.</p><p>            “You know I’m not exactly sure myself.” He says, voice dripping with sarcasm, the grin on his face becoming even wider then before, showing off a set of perfectly white teeth, making you playfully punch his arm. Mayar was always, in some way or form, the talk of the town, probably the whole Kingdom, coming from a family who served the King as his guards, and features some say were so beautiful that it was due to magic. You’ve met most of his family before though, it was definitely just amazing genetics. His looks paired with his charming, yet goofy personality, and bright future ahead of him, brought more suitors you could count, men and women, gender really didn’t matter to him anyways.</p><p>            “So,” He starts, green eyes moving down to the basket meant for only flowers, “Do you need any help in acquiring some lovely flowers, fair maiden?”</p><p>“Shut up!” You laugh, “Why don’t you go see my parents, Father is sure to be done the muffins I smelt him baking earlier.”</p><p>Mayar’s shoulders quickly rise in excitement, he absolutely loves your fathers baking,</p><p>            He brings his hand up to his forehead in a salute, “Yes Ma’am!” He stated in a firm voice, but you could practically see the drool forming at the side of his mouth, “I’ll wait there for you after you’re done!” And he’s off, taking quick strides in the direction that you had come from.</p><p>            You turn and wave to him, before fondly shaking your head and blowing a lock of (h/c) hair from your face, “Always caught in the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>            Kicking a lone stone on the well packed down dirt path, you finally reach your location, a large opening in the forest just outside the town, the powerful and pleasant scents making it’s way to your nostrils, all sorts of beautiful flowers growing in front of you. Taking out your pocket watch from the front pocket of the small apron around your waist, you quickly check the time, two in the afternoon. You had left around ten, but your chat with Mayar and a sweet old couple on a walk had taken up quite a bit of your time getting here.</p><p>            “Well.” You say to yourself, “It’s not too late for a quick lunch.”</p><p>            Sitting down and leaning your back against the large trunk of a wisteria tree, you unpack the bread your father made and spread some jam on a piece, another one with the cheese he packed, quietly digging into your small lunch and watching the stream just behind the flowers, a few fish hopping out and diving back into the clear water.</p><p>            After your lunch you go about choosing what kind of flowers you needed for the arrangement, a pair of shears in your hand as you decide on some wisteria vines from the tree you spent your meal under, iris’, periwinkles,  and bluebells. You also take a couple of white roses to balance out all the blue. Moving to the river and dumping the cloth that was meant to cover the leftover bread and cheese, you quickly dunk the fabric in to the cool water and wring it out a little, keeping just enough water in it to keep the flowers alive, you lay it down at the bottom of your empty basket, and gently place the flowers on top it.</p><p>            You really didn’t want your fathers’ bread to go to waste by getting stale, so you break off chunks of it and scatter them around, some hungry animal would be grateful for it.</p><p>            You bring out your pocket watch again, the hands on it read three, you’d only been there for an hour, your client needed the flower arrangement by five latest, you still had a little bit of time before you needed to head back into town. Moving to sit down, you then lay your back against the plush green grass, looking up at the clear sky, the clouds moving slowly through the sheet of blue.</p><p>            With the sun hitting your eyelids, you didn’t even feel how heavy they started to get, closing them you found yourself slowly dozing off in the afternoon sun.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“Be sure to stay safe, I woke with cold sweats and fragments of a nightmare.”</em></p><p>Letting out a gasp and flinging yourself to sit up, your fathers words echoed through your mind, bringing up a hand to run through your sweat dampened hair, you quickly take in your surrounds, still within the now dark forest. “Oh no.” You exclaim, “I must have fallen asleep!” Not even worrying about the other basket, you grab the one with the flowers and take off towards the town in a hurried sprint. How could you have fallen asleep! You hope your customer wouldn’t be too angry at you.</p><p>            Though as you grew closer to your home, being late was the least of your worries as screams filled your ears and all you could see was burning flames of fire eating up the kingdom, smoke billowing up into the sky. “Gods no!” You scream, dropping the basket in your hands, causing the flowers to scatter on the ground, some getting crushed by the bottom of your feet as you run towards the burning kingdom, the image of your family and friends flashed before your eyes as you make your past screaming crowds.</p><p>            The flames grew worse as you tried to push yourself through the crowds, desperately trying to make it to your house, suddenly bumping into a hard body and falling to the hard cobblestone ground, your left ankle twisting in a way that couldn’t be good causing a loud yelp to ring out from your lips.</p><p>            “(Name)!” You look up, seeing Mayar holding a small wailing child in his arms, he bends down to help you up.</p><p>            “Mayar, what’s happening!? What’s going on!?” You shout, voice bubbling with terror, “Where are my parents!?”</p><p>            “Calm down!” The man grabs your shoulder with his free hand, “They’re perfectly safe, I got them out in time, they’re by the docks, but you need to get out of here! There’s nothing left from this point!”</p><p>            Your eyes widen when you realize he’s telling you to just leave him, “What about you!?” Your heart pounds within your chest, making it hard to breath.</p><p>            “There’s still people unable to get out without help, I’ll be fine.” He flashes you a small smile, but you can see the panic in his green eyes.</p><p>            “But,”</p><p>            “Go!” He shouts, cutting you off and giving you a slight push, causing you finally snap out of it and give him a hard nod.</p><p>“You better meet me there Mayar.” And with those final words, you turn around and run for the docks, running past building engulfed by flames and the haunting screams of those who couldn’t make it out within. Tears form in your eyes as the smoke and ash started to burn them, making your vision blurry as you tried to run, your sprained ankle throbbing in pain.</p><p>You couldn’t believe this was happening as you finally made it to the docks, your shoulder’s fell at the sight of no one there, no boats or ships in sight, nothing.</p><p>“Mother!” You scream, tears finally falling down your cheeks, “Father!”</p><p>Where were they? Where was everyone? Had they really sailed off with still so many left behind in Alamoora?</p><p>You run through the docks, looking for a sign of anyone, but there was nothing. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a small beaten up boat, practically falling apart, but it would have to do. Untying the rope meant to keep the boat secured to the docks you quickly get in, there was only enough space for one person, almost as if it were meant for a child. “Mayar, everyone.” You whisper, voice cracking up with guilt, stinging tears still falling from your eyes, “I’m sorry, I pray for your well being, for you all to make it out safe.”</p><p>You grab the two oars and row yourself away from the docks and out onto the sea, your gaze never leaving the burning kingdom as you grow farther away, the castle at the highest point blazed the brightest, filling the night sky with it’s haunting glow.</p><p>Alamoora has fallen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>